Green Eyes
by Karadora
Summary: Jackson has lost his position as Manager after Lisa, and is sent into the field to verify his worth. Emma is a grad student babysitting for the senator at the last minute, When Jackson heads to the senators, he is in for a big surprise.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: I do not own Red Eye, or sadly Cillian Murphy's beautiful eyes. So, let me know what you think. R&R**

Chapter 1:

"Thanks Big Bro" Emma said leaning over to kiss Joe's check. "Thanks for the ride."

"I thought you had this weekend off. Eric isn't going to be happy."

"Eric is never happy if he doesn't get exactly what he wants."

"Shrug. Hes still the lucky one. He got you." Emma smiled at him. "Maybe you picked the wrong brother." he continued jokingly.

"Maybe I picked the wrong family." she muttered.

"Ouch. Will you ever forgive me?"

"Bring me pizza and give Eric a kiss for me."

"Pizza yes, kiss Eric. Gross" Emma rolled her eyes.

"Pizza!" she ordered getting out of the car. "I'll be home tomorrow morning. Thanks for the ride." Joe smiled and nodded his head before driving off.

The Martens weren't really bad people. In fact she loved little Maria and her mother Jill. Mr. Marten however was a different story. She tried to hide her discomfort as he came to the door.

"Emma. Thank God" he said smiling sweetly looking too fake. The senator had plenty of practice with his fake grin. Emma shuddered as he scanned her over. "Look Emma about what happened."

"Nothing happened." she muttered as Maria came closer. "Hey m&m" she said picking up the little bundle of blond curls, causing her to chuckle slightly as she wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Calvin let her in already. Don't just stand there!" Jill called out from the kitchen. Emma liked Jill. She had dark hair like her husband, which lead Emma to wonder once or twice where Maria got her blond hair. Her eyes were usually bright and lively but now they looked fairly dull.

"Jill is everything alright?" she asked handing Maria back to her dad for goodbyes before following Jill back into the kitchen.

"Thanks for asking, its just...My mother was admitted to the hospital early this morning. A stroke. I just...I need to be there. Thank you for taking care of Maria. I just, I can't be strong in front of her and Calvin has a business meeting that he can't miss."

"Of course. Really its no big deal. Tell her to take care, and I really am sorry."

"Your too sweet," Jill said smiling and hugging her gently.

"Its nothing."

"Right. Well," Jill continued. "I'm running late but there's some chicken nuggets in the freezer and some mac & cheese. And feel free to anything else in the house."

"Thanks"

"Alright. I got to go but take care." Emma nodded and followed Jill to the front door, helping hand off her luggage to the driver.

"Be safe" she said as she and Maria waved goodbye.

"So." she asked turning back to Maria. "What should we do...watch TV...make cookies or bath time." Maria looked at her quietly.

"Bath?" Emma asked raising an eyebrow.

"No...cookies..." she said suspiciously as if Emma was laying to her.

"I thought so what kind?"

"M&M" she chuckled.

"Alright then lets go see what we can find."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Around 7 Maria was tucked away and in her bed sound asleep leaving the house all to herself. She was never fond of how big it was either or how empty it seemed. The Martens where a model family. Their house looked like something from a magazine. Lack of personalization and very formal putting there wealth on display. She always felt like she was just invading some foreign country.

After she finished her rounds and verified that Maria was still asleep, she thought she could sneak in a quick phone call to Eric. They had been together for a few a years now, almost as long as she had been babysitting for the Martens. They were supposed to be meeting up tonight but work got in the way of that. She dialed his number only to get no answer.

"Figures" she muttered, tossing her phone onto the coach next to her. Another hour or so passed when a loud crash outside caused her to bolt up right. "What was that..?" she muttered to herself..." A knock sounded on the door, and she relaxed. She must have been falling asleep and startled. A knock sounded again this time louder.

"Quiet!" She urged. "I'm coming." She unlocked the door and pulled it open slowly, to see a man with ice blue eyes standing on the doorstep.

"Can I help you?" she asked quietly.

"Ya. Actually. I was wondering if you heard that crash."

"Ya...I guess I did I thought maybe I was hearing things."

"No...I...I definitely heard it too. Weird."

"Ya..." Emma chuckled awkwardly wrapping her arms around her chest."

"Umm...I noticed your not Ms. Marten."

"Nope." Emma said. "Family emergency, I'm watching Maria for them."

"Babysitter. Sounds like fun." he said.

"Maria is a sweetheart. Are you a friend of the family's?"

"Not really, but I know them."

"Oh, um...well is there something I can help you with..."

"Jackson." he said reaching out his hand.

"Emma. Nice to meet you." She gripped his hand tightly and shook and, but when she went to pull it back, he wouldn't let go.

"You weren't supposed to be here. Mrs. Marten was..."

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked trying to pull her hand away but he wouldn't let go.

"Let me go..." her voice grew shaky with fear.

"Shh..." he whispered as something sharp pressed against her stomach. "We don't want to wake Maria do we?

"What do you want..." Emma asked not wanting to look down at the knife.

"I don't want to hurt you. Just move inside."

"Please. I'll do what you want...Just please..."

"Sadly, you can't give me what I want., but we can make this easier, if we just move inside.

"Please...just put that away..."

"Now, Emma. I can't risk you blowing my plans so just be a good girl..."

"Okay..." Emma nodded stepping backwards slowly, trying to fight her response to run, tears starting to run down her cheeks.

"Don't move." He said pulling his blade away from her stomach and turning to the door pulling it closed.

Emma acted without thought, springing forward and grabbing him from behind, wrapping an arm around his neck in an attempt to unbalance him and wrench the blade from his hands. He was too tall, and as her hands wrapped around the blades handle, he straightened up and threw her off him. He had let go of the knife during the struggle, and he kicked it across the floor as she caught sight of it.

Her brain was still racing and clear thought was non-existent as she dove towards the blade, half crawling half sliding across the floor. The edge of his boot caught her in the head, sending her onto her back before pressing down on her neck.

His eyes increased in intensity and she could read the anger on his face. "I thought you were going to behave..." he half-growled pointing the barrel of a gun at her head.

"No please." she cried, fear glowing in her green eyes, as they filled with tears. Jackson let out a sigh before smashing the butt of the gun into her head.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Emma awoke to the sound of the newscaster on the TV. The reporter was announcing the senator's meeting, something about a law in question.

"Good. Your awake. I was starting to think I killed you." Emma followed the voice to the doorway leading into the kitchen. The man with blue eyes stood watching her, eating one of the cookies she and Maria had made. Jackson she reminded herself as she stared up at him questioningly.

"Hows your head?" he asked still leaning against the door frame. Emma just started at him silently. Eyes fixed on his. "Not talking to me now?" he said with a slight joking sound, but after no response he straightened up and stalked closer. "Fine then." He said. "Look. Here's how this is going to go. We're going to wait here, quietly till I get my orders. Either...they'll say to leave, and you can cry for help, or you won't be able to cry ever again. Is that clear." Emma just started at him defiantly. Jackson let out a frustrated sigh. "Emma..." his hand flew out wrapping around her neck tightly, leaning in close, his voice a rough growl. "Do yourself a favor, and answer me when I talk to you. Now. I said. Do. You. Under. Stand."

"Yes!" Emma chocked out, tears pouring down her checks as she clawed at his hands. "Good. Remember that your in my hands now. I'm the one in charge." Emma nodded as best as she could, trying to get him to let go. Finally after what seemed like ages, he let go and she collapsed back into the couch sobbing and gasping for air.

"I'm sorry. I am. I understand your scared, but think of this. What would Maria think if she came down stairs to find you crying, and bloody? I'm sure she'd be a little frightened. But if we can avoid that...well then. All the better. Are you hearing me Emma?" he asked grabbing her by her shirt and pulling her back up into a sitting position.

"Emma...?" he asked again.

"Ye...yes" she chocked out between sobs.

"Then, reel in the emotions, stop the crying and relax."

"Okay..." Emma stuttered out, flinching as Jackson wiped her hair from her face, and wiped away the tears. "There...your eyes are such a pretty shade of green, can't see them through all those tears." Emma's body tensed up more the longer he stayed close to her.

"Don't worry Emma, this doesn't have to involve you. Its about the Senator, and his family. But...until I talk to the ...Manager.." he said the word with hint of disgust, "and figure out what to do with you...you don't leave my sight. Sound fair?"

"No." Emma answered getting a slightly angered, and confused face from him.

"What was that?"

"No. I don't think its fair. I don't have a choice in our fate, and your threatening a 6 year old. So no. It doesn't sound fair."

Jackson smirked in response. "Honesty. Not much of that around these days. Its a nice change. Still, watch what you say, don't ask a question you don't want the answer to, and I'll promise not to lie to you either."

"Okay." she nodded. "Deal"

"Right. Deal" he said smiling and finally stepping back from her. "Now get up, so we can go get you washed up. You've got a cut on your head." Jackson stretched out his hand but Emma pulled away refusing his offer of help.

"Fine." he said stepping back watching as she stumbled to her feet. Standing vertical though, must have been a bad idea, because her vision blurred instantly as pain fogged her vision.

"I can't..." she whined "My head it..." but she couldn't get he words out before her legs threatened to give out from under her.

"Sit" Jackson ordered as she wobbled on her feet, but she refused to sit back down although more out of fear then defiance. "I said sit." Jackson said nonchalantly forcing her back onto the couch. "I don't need you unconscious again." he said pulling her hair back to look at the cut where the gun had hit her. "Little worse then I thought." Jackson straightened back up.

"Don't move, Or I drag Maria out of her bed and down those stairs."

"Fine." she muttered, glaring up at his sarcastic smile, watching her as he backed out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. Sorry it has been awhile. Thanks for the Reviews, and don't worry. I am still writing. I've just been really busy. Hope you enjoy, and keep up the reviews.**

Chapter 4:

Tears began to stream down Emma's face silently, as soon as Jackson left her sight. The pain in her head mixed with fear to overpower her panic, filling her instead with nausea and dizziness. Maria, she reminded herself picturing the little blue eyed girl in her thin white nightgown. She was so little and fragile. Emma had no choice but to protect her. She laid back down, resting her head on the arm of couch, and pulling her knees up to her chest. Her arms wrapped around her body as if she could physically hold herself together. It took everything she had to stop the tears as Jackson returned with a first aid kit and a wet cloth.

"How you feeling, Em?" She didn't trust her voice to be steady so she just glanced over in his direction. What did he think? He was the one who gave her a concussion.

"Don't look at me like that Em. Its your own fault. I told you to stay put, but you wouldn't."

"You put a knife to my stomach, and forced yourself inside. Forgive me for trying to protect myself and Maria."

"I did. Which is why you got knocked out instead of shot." he said with honesty and a hint of warning. Emma quickly fell silent.

"Now, lets see." Jackson placed his finger under her chin, moving her head gently so he could reach the cut. Emma fought back a shiver as he brushed her hair back with the other hand.

"Have you been working with the Martens long?" he pressed the wet cloth to her forehead cleaning off the blood.

"No." Emma muttered.

"Now Em, I thought we agreed to be honest with each other." he pressed harder down on her cut, causing her to whimper slightly. "Now, 5 years right?"

"4" She corrected pulling away from him. "But you already knew that yet."

"Sit still. I'm almost finished." Jackson ordered as he started opening a bandage. "And your right. I did. Its my job to know. Or well it was. Old habits die hard." Emma gazed of into the distance trying to appear like she wasn't paying attention though she hung on his every word. Maybe he would revel something that could help her get away. He talked as if he was bitter or angry about something. What was his job before this. Assassin? FBI? CSI?. Emma groaned slightly passing it of as pain, instead of frustration. Truth was, he knew everything about her, and she knew nothing of him.

"Done" he said sealing the bandage. "Now don't you feel better." he asked.

"Bunches. Thank you for your sweet kindness." she said with dramatic sarcasm, causing Jackson to chuckle slightly.

"Glad to know your not as boring as the others." Others Emma thought. How long had he been kidnapping people. How many made it out alive. She forced herself to swallow back the fear.

"I need to see Maria" she muttered standing up.

"No." Jackson pushed her back down on the couch absentmindedly.

"Why not? Its not like I plan on jumping out of the upstairs window" Jackson returned an amused smirk.

"Can't say no one has tried it." his continued smirk made her wonder if he was serious. Part of her believed he wasn't.

"How do I know you didn't hurt her while I was passed out?"

"I wouldn't without orders."

"I have to see for myself." Emma persisted. I don't care what you say. I will run out of here screaming unless I know she is up there sound asleep and okay.

"I said no." Jackson said his voice becoming more threatening.

"I get it. You have orders, but Maria is mine. If you won't let me see her, then I have to assume the worst. Meaning nothing will hold me back from getting out of here."

"Fine." Jackson said after several moments of thought. "But thats it. One peek, nothing more."

"I can handle that." Emma said standing up.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter: 5

The room was still spinning and Emma wanted nothing more than to curl up into a ball and wish everything will go away. But the still burning pain in her head reminded her this wasn't a dream.

"Em, maybe you should stay seated."

"I'm fine. And it's Emma" She forced herself away and stumbled slightly towards the stairs and away from Jackson. Walking proved to be much more difficult when her vision was cloudy and the room kept moving. Gripping the banister Emma was able to force her way forward, but the stairs seemed to be infinitely long, but she pushed on. She knew Jackson was watching her every movement, and this was her way of fighting back. No matter what he did to her she wasn't going to give up.

Emma took one step at a time, with Jackson walking in front of her backwards so he could watch her. His face glowed with amusement as she struggled, the line of her jaw fixed tight with concentration. If the stairs would just stay still she would have no problem.

"Em. Come on. Let me help you so we can get this over with."

"No." she muttered, but after misjudging three more steps, she didn't fight as his hand wrapped around her waist and guided her upwards. Emma hated the defeat she felt. If she couldn't even climb the stairs, how was she supposed to escape with Maria?

"This wasn't worth it" he whispered harshly as they reached the top.

"Thats not your call" she responded. "I'm fine. It's the stairs that won't sit still." Jackson smirked in response, but Emma ignored him pulling away and moving to Maria's room. "Don't let her see you. You'll scare her" she pleaded but Jackson simply started at her with that insane smirk and stayed behind her as she opened the door. "Please" she whispered again letting out a short sigh of relief as Jackson moved out of sight, most likely against the adjacent wall listing to her. Even if he couldn't see her, she wouldn't dare try anything. He may not be allowed to hurt Maria, whatever that meant, but she knew she didn't have that same protection, and something could happen to Maria in a crossfire. Something she wouldn't risk or imagine.

Emma stepped forward, and pulled the blankets back up over the little bundle of blond hair, reassured by the gentle raise and fall of her chest. As she smoothed back the curls, careful not to wake up the child, Emma promised herself and Maria, that she would do everything to protect her. Which means, she thought to herself, I need to get over this minor concussion and fast. She dreaded the idea of leaving Maria's room, but a gentle knock and sign from Jackson told her her quick peek was over. Anything, she repeated again in her head as she noticed the way Jackson watched her with a hint of admiration.

After a deep breath, she stood up and left, closing the door gently behind her. Emma hoped that the fact she was only seeing one Jackson was a good sign, but the pain was intense and throbbing. It was making it too hard to focus, and she had made a promise.

"She's okay." she whispered to Jackson without looking at him and started towards the stairs.

"Have to admire the persistence" he muttered at a barley audible whisper. The silence that followed and lack of reaction, made her wonder if he had meant to say it aloud.

Going downstairs proved to be much easier, as her knew focus helped her to clear her head. Adrenalin was now starting to pump through her veins as millions of planes bombarded her mind, none sound even near reasonable.

"You really care for her." Jackson stated once they were downstairs and in the living room.

"Sure" Emma answered distractedly.

"She just a kid. A job. Why are you so protective." Emma hesitated for a moment. A few steps from the couch with her back to Jackson. Her hands tightened to fists at her side.

"Em" he asked, his voice filled with warning. "I don't like being ignored."

"I don't want to answer that question."

"Its something I didn't expect. How you'd give everything to protect the kid. Most babysitters would turn and run...but you..." Jacksons grabbed her arm and yanked, turning her around to face him. "What secret are you hiding Emma?"

Emma had to force her gaze back up to his, putting every bit of strength she had behind her words. "Your job is to watch us, and follow orders right? Well mine is to care and protect that little girl. As much as I'd love for you do your job, and I mine, the two don't mix very well. So I will do whatever it takes." She forced out, cringing back a little as his grip tightened, expecting to see anger in his eyes, but instead it was compassion.

"They don't have to clash. Em. Do what I say, and she won't get hurt."

"What about your boss. Hes the only one who can make that promise."

"As long as Senator Marten..." Jackson started as if he was telling a kindergärtner something as simple as the alphabet.

"Senator Marten doesn't give a damn about that little girl." Emma blurted without thought. Tears started streaming down her cheeks, as a bundle of memories and emotions escaped in that one phrase. She did not want Jackson to see her crumble and used his surprise to yank her arm away from Jackson and sprint towards the bathroom locking the door behind her. It wasn't fair she thought over and over again. How could her fate lie in the hands of such a despicable man, a man worse than Jackson.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Emma wrapped her arms around her legs, pulling her knees tight into her chest, as every muscle in her body began to spasm. She first started having panic attack when she was little, but they were only minor. They stopped for several years and she had only had two major attacks before. One was when she babysat over night for the first time, and the second was when the senator finished what he had started.

The memory was enough to send her further into her panic and she had to struggle to remain conscious of the world around her. She forced a wall up to force out the haunting memory before it could grab her with icy fingers. But her panic from the day, still sent chills up her spine.

"Open this door Emma!" Jackson practically hissed, his voice trying to cover the anger with compassion.

"Please go away" she whimpered as her muscles contracted more and her heart pounded in her ears.

"Emma. Suck it up now."

"I can't" she cried, "I can't" her breathing hitched and she felt the world spinning around her.

"Focus Emma. Focus." she muttered but she couldn't get a grip.

"Emma!" Jackson snarled.

"Stop. Stop. Please!" her voice was becoming more panicked. She had a couple pills, to help if she had another big attack like this, but they were in her bag. Her bag was in the living room.

"Ja...Ja...Jackson." she muttered wincing as another round of convulsions took her.

"Emma?" he asked this time she knew it was confusion and compassion in his voice.

"I need my backpack. Meds. Front pocket."

"What?" Jackson asked.

"Panic Attacks, okay?" She whimpered again, the shaking and tremors getting worse.

"Okay." Jackson's voice was calm this time, and filled with compassion and sympathy. He could have taken only several moments but it felt like hours.

"Open up." Jackson said gently, and Emma reached up to unlock the door.

"Please. Don't be angry." she muttered as Jackson opened the door, a pill bottle in his hands.

"I understand. Here." and dropped two pills into her hands and offered her a glass of water. Emma took both desperately and swallowed. Handing it back to Jackson to place on the bathroom sink.

"Its okay Emma. Your safe right now. You don't have to be scared." Jackson said picking her up and carrying her back towards the couch.

"Please...just leave me alone!"

"Its okay Emma. I know what its like" he said sitting down on the couch laying Emma, down with her head on his lap.

"Breathe in and out slowly." Jackson instructed brushing her hair behind her ear repeatedly. "Its okay" he whispered gently. As much as Emma hated to admit it she found Jackson to be comforting. After all, he didn't cause the panic attack, the Senator did in a way.

"I hate this." Emma finally muttered starting to breathe again.

"I understand" Jackson said. "I had them when I was younger too." Emma looked up at him, but found it didn't help. The only thing she could associate with those ice cold eyes was killer. She looked away and stared off into the distance.

"What triggered it Em."

"Nothing." she lied.

"Theres always a trigger. Mine was my parents."

"Were they really that bad?"

"Take my name for starters. Jackson Ripner."

"Wow. They must have hated you." Emma said with a slight chuckle.

"They did. Slapped me around more than once."

"I'm sorry to here that. I barley remember mine. Spent a lot of time bouncing from foster home to foster home. I wasn't a problem child, I just was...well just was."

"I'm sorry to here that. But thats not what bothered you. Is it?" Emma took a deep breath and let her self calm down before continuing.

"Jackson. Do you need Maria?"

"To make the Senator..."

"No I mean. Does it have to be Maria, or just strong motivation?"

"What are you talking abut?" Jackson asked. But they were interrupted as his phone went off.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Just a reminder that I do not own the characters of Red Eye, however Emma is my own. Also, Thank you to everyone who keeps reading and reviewing. Its means a lot to me and keeps me writing. Enjoy.

Chap 7:

Jackson jumped at the sound of his phone and broke his eyes away from Emma's.

"Sir." his voice came out slightly cracked but he cleared his throat. "Did you get my message?" There was a short pause as Jacksons motioned to Emma to sit up, barley giving her a chance before he stood up. "Ya, the babysitter." Jackson frowned and glanced at Emma motioning her to stay, as he left the room. But he wasn't out of her earshot before she heard, "Its being handled."

Handled could mean many things Emma thought to herself.

At least her headache had gone away, and her anxiety meds were kicking in so she felt a lot calmer and better then she had earlier. She reached for the remote and flicked on the TV to her favorite TV show, Criminal Minds. It seemed that no matter what time it was or day, the show was always on one channel or another. It was one she had seen many times, about a little girl kidnapped at a soccer game. She knew the episode almost by heart and knew it wasn't going to help distract her.

Emma closed her eyes and lair her head back against the couch. Jackson was proving to be a huge puzzle. His moods changed so quickly she didn't know how to read them. She was usually pretty good at profiling people, and not because of the show either. Her friends always came to her for advice because she could just read people. But Jackson wasn't your average person. He would change from anger to compassion and back in a matter of seconds, and his sarcastic cocky personality often disappeared behind desperation and fear.

Emma doubt he knew that his emotions were so easy to see. The problems was they changed so quickly and without warning she didn't know how to predict, or use those emotions to her advantage. She knew she had to get Maria and herself out of there but she couldn't help but feel like Jackson was the one really in danger. The one who really needed to be saved.

Emma sighed in frustration and looked back at the screen flipping through the channels when she felt the couch start to vibrate. I really am going crazy she thought for a second, before recognizing it as her phone. She got quick mental flash of earlier when she had tried to call Eric and had tossed her phone on the couch with no answer.

Without weighing the consequences Emma dug down into the couch and pulled out her small phone, flipping it open. A picture of Jo was on the front eating a slice of pizza. The picture always made her smile.

"Jo" she whispered, her heart starting to race again, as she tried to listen for Jackson.

"Hey. Speck up I can barley here you!"

"Jo, where being held hostage."

"Whats that you want sausage? I thought you wanted pepperoni."

"No!" Emma started glancing at her phone, only two small bars. "Hostage. Jo. He has a gun. Help."

"Wait Em, did you just say..." the sound of footsteps started and they were too close.

"Thats right." she said louder. "Pepperoni. Got it? I'll pay you later."

"Em? Em? Whats going on." Emma fought back tears as she snapped the phone close.

"Emma what did you just do?" Jackson asked that mix of anger and fear on his face.

"I just ordered Pizza, There isn't anything left to eat and I'm hungry."

"Give me the phone!"

"This thing cost be almost a thousand dollars. I'm not letting you brake it. Jackson started for her quickly and Emma let out a short squeal of fear. She couldn't risk Joe calling back asking questions like she knew he would. Jackson would know she called for help, and Maria would pay the price.

"Stop I'll give you the battery okay? It won't work with out it!" Jackson froze.

"Fine." he said bitterly, watching her carefully as she flipped it over, her fingers shaking, as she popped of the back and the battery, handing the battery to Jackson.

"Its just pizza. My friend works there. If I didn't call, he'd call me. If I didn't answer he'd know something was up!" Emma pleaded with Jackson's as she caught sight of his killer eyes.

"If I find out you tried to betray me Emma..."

"I wouldn't" she chocked out. Betray him, his word choice was strange. She didn't owe him anything, or promise him, yet he acted as if they were best friends, or at least on the same side, not enemies.

"I know. Which is why I like you" Jackson said calming down a little. Emma barley hid the pang of guilt. He trusted her the way she trusted him. She wouldn't give his life for him, but there was this sense of trust that she wouldn't hurt him, and him her unless it was necessary. It was a thin line of trust but it was there. Until she broke it, and actually felt bad.

"Right. Enough to let me go?" she asked quietly.

"No. Sorry."

"Right. I had a feeling you'd say that."

"Look. Emma I'm sorry but things aren't working well with the senator. He hasn't been...listing to my boss. "

"But thats not our fault."

"I know. But there are some pretty important people who want this job done and we have to make it happen. Just remember it isn't your fault."

"What are you saying."

"My boss will be calling back in ten minutes with the senator. Its my job to motivate him.'

"Your not going to hurt her."

"I have to do something Emma. Understand. Its either her or you."

"Then me!" Emma chocked out.

"I don't want to hurt you Emma. Don't you understand."

"I told you. He doesn't care about her. Jackson. It won't make a difference. Shes only six years old."

"I'm sorry Emma." Jackson said simply as if the matter was taken care of and there would be no discussion.

"No. Don't give me that. I can give you something. Information, blackmail him into doing what you want!"

"Emma. This is how it has to happen!"

"No, it doesn't Jackson! Tell the senator when your boss calls, that if he doesn't do what hes told, I'm coming forward. I'll the local news stations and tell them everything. His polls will crash then. "

"Tell them everything about what, Emma."

"He'll know what I'm talk about" Emma said quickly falling silent. Even Jackson must have seen the anger in her eyes because he fell silent.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Sadly, the silence didn't last long enough and after only a few minutes Jackson turned to face her, his face void of any emotion. Her psych professor fought them it was a sign of fear, a fear to show true emotions. Emma couldn't help but once again try to understand what was going on in Jackson's mind.

"Emma I'm not risking our lives on some secret." Emma hesitated slightly at his use of 'our lives'. Before, he was in charge, and Emma was just a job, now he was grouping them together. Why?

"We are not Jackson, just trust me. Please." Jackson's eyes remained unchanged. "Please." she tried again, hoping she could play on his emotions. " I trust you not to hurt me unless you absolutely have to. I won't let Maria get hurt. If this doesn't work, you can do whatever you need to me." She reached her hand out gently touching his. "Please Jackson." She barley noticed the slight flicker in his eyes before he looked away.

"Okay we'll try it, but trust me Emma. I hope it works too."

"Thank you." Emma said sitting back again in silence, not daring to move her hand away. It felt like an eternity, but couldn't have been more then two minutes before Jackson's phone started buzzing again. This time he wasn't as quick to answer, and glanced back at Emma with a reassuring half-smile.

"Sir?" he said with a slight pause. "Hello Senator." Jackson's voice changed to a brighter taunting tone, like the one he used when they first meet. "Someone wants to speck to you." Jackson handed the phone to Emma with a reassuring nod.

"Sir?" Emma squeaked slightly.

"Emma! Are you okay? Have they hurt you or Maria?"

"No...we're...we're fine."

"Thats nice to hear. I don't want you to worry. We have all the leverage, they can't prove anything."

"What leverage and what...there is no us!"

"Calm down Emma"

"Shut up!" Emma nearly shouted. This isn't some political debate. This is real. Maria and I are in real danger!"

"Emma, listen..." he started as if she was a little girl.

"No you listen Senator. I'm tired of remaining silent. If you don't fix this, and save Maria, then I tell everyone and show everyone. Understand?"

"Emma! You wouldn't dare. I gave you a place to stay when you had no where to go. You tell anyone, and I stop paying your tuition."

"I don't care about that you monster!" Emma was practically yelling now, and Jackson grasped her leg trying to calm her down. "I know where the videos are, I have a friend at Channel 9. I will send them if you don't save Maria!" Emma clicked off the phone and through it at Jackson.

Jackson caught the phone with a look of surprise on his face. "You hung up?" But Emma couldn't respond. She simply started straight ahead blankly, arms crossed and muscles visibly tense.

"Its okay." Jackson said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"No it isn't" she said quietly.

"Just deep breaths." Jackson's phone rang again and he picked it up.

"Ya. Okay." Jackson's smirk returned. "Good to hear. Will do." the phone made an audible click as he hung up. "Good News."

"Your leaving us alone right?"

"Not yet, You don't really want me to go do you?" he said with his customary smirk. Hell yeah Emma thought but didn't say allowed. Instead she smiled slightly.

"So now what?" Emma asked curling back up into the corner of the couch.

"We wait until the Senator finishes job. Once we got confirmation, then I'll leave you guys alone if thats what you want.

"Right" Emma said, with a yawn.

"Tired?"

"Ya its been a complicated day."

"Sorry about that. I am." Emma's face fell again and she sat silently, barley able to keep her eyes open.

"Rest Emma. This will all be over soon."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Emma didn't really mean to fall asleep, but after only a few minutes she had been out cold. It wasn't that she trusted Jackson not to hurt them while she slept, but she couldn't keep her eyes open. When the doorbell rang she jumped straight up with her heart racing, which was not made better when Jackson leaned over her a mere seconds later. Had he been watching her the whole time she was out?

"Who is that?" Jackson asked. A slight panicky frustrated look on his face.

"I...I don't know." Emma started rubbing her eyes trying to make her self coherent again. "How long have I been out?"

"About 30 minutes." The doorbell rung again and Emma placed her palm to her head. Her damned headache was returning with a force.

"Pizza!" she said. She had almost forgotten she had ordered it. The idea made her heart beat faster. What if Joe was delivering? Did he understand her distress call? Did he bring officers for help? What if he didn't understand her.? And worse, what if no one was coming? The sense of dread replaced her panic, and she laid right back down. Maybe if she just went to sleep it would all be over. But Maria she thought, she couldn't leave Maria behind.

"I can get it Em." Jackson said getting up.

"No!" Emma said quickly. "I'll get it." Jackson's face told her he didn't trust her as much as she had thought.

"Don't try anything stupid Em. I thought we had gotten past that?"

"Of course. Just relax." Emma said.

"Can't. Too much of a risk."

Another ring had her groan with pain. "I'm coming!" she called out with slight annoyance.

"You okay?" Jackson asked, as she pressed a palm to her head.

"Peachy." she said with a sarcastic smirk pointing to the bandage on her hairline.

"Right." Jackson said without offering any apology. Emma stood up carefully and moved over to the door. She had to jump a little to see out the eye hole on the door, but she was right. After all who else would be ringing the doorbell at 4 in the morning if it wasn't a pizza guy.

Emma opened the door with a forced smile on her face, despite how much she wanted to cry. She was both relived and upset that it wasn't someone she knew.

"You must be a new worker." Emma said without thought.

"Sorry?" the man asked confused.

"Sorry. Its just, I know everyone one who works this shift for Cal's."

"Right. I just started tonight actually."

"Good. Did uh...did Joe you know say anything?"

"Who? Oh ya Joe. Umm no. But I have a receipt for you."

"But Joe paid for it."

"Not this time."

"Joe always pays."

"Well I guess he forgot." the man said starting to sound a little annoyed.

"Okay. Hold on. I don't even know if I have enough money." the man let out a frustrated sigh.

"I can't just take it back."

"Ya. I get it. Just chill." Emma turned around the corner to find Jackson standing there. "Jackson do you have..." but she was cut off as she was grabbed from behind, arm tight around her waist and the other around her throat pressing a blade into her check.

"Don't move" he hissed into her ear. Emma's first reaction was oh shit not again, and the second was an urge to call to Jackson for protection. She still wasn't sure which scared her more.

"Your a good girl right? You wont cause me any problems. I'm not as nice as Ripner."

"ye...yes" Emma chocked out barley able to breathe. The man loosened his grip and put away his knife, but he still didn't let her go.

"What are you doing here Carson?" Jackson asked, his face a mix of anger and fear.

"Our boss sent me."

"I have this handled."

"I'm sure you do, but I"m not here about that, our boss wishes to make a future investment."

"With what."

"With this little thing." he said looking down at Emma. "The senator was really frightened by the idea of those tapes getting out. I'd say he do anything, to keep them secret." Jackson looked at Emma and frowned.

"Emma...What is on those tapes." Jackson asked his eyes looking deep into hers.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Guys. Sorry it took so long to update, shouldn't be so long now, My computer crashed so it hasn't been easy getting work done. But I have it fixed now so I'm back. Thanks everyone for your patience and the reviews that still keep coming. I hope you enjoy whats to come.**

Chapter 10:

"What is on those tapes?" Jackson asked again, his eyes cold and voice void of any emotion. He had been hard to read before, but now it seemed impossible.

"You said we would be let go." Emma chocked out before tears started streaming down her cheeks. "I've done everything you asked, haven't resisted or anything!" She cried starting to shake again as her heart pounded in her chest making it hard to think or move. "This doesn't involve us! Why won't you just let us go, just leave us alone..." Emma's voice trailed off as the shivers trapped her body.

"I said it was almost over. The senator still has somethings to take care off. The boss wants the tapes so get them Emma." Jackson said simply as if it was the only logical option. Emma was shocked at the feeling of betrayal, she never should have thought that Jackson was on her side. What was it he had told her, It was just a job, right.

Her breath hitched for a minute as Carson's arm moved and she was turned around to face him. His eyes found hers and Emma found herself unable to look away he wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Relax Emma, your right we have no reason to hurt you, or Maria, so don't give us one." his voice was soft and full of false sympathy. "Just give us the tapes...and it will all be over. Okay?"

Emma was still frozen unsure what to say. She didn't really believe him but she wanted to so bad. Those tapes had haunted her sense she was 17 and she couldn't escape them. She wanted to forget them, but would she die for that? Let maria die so she didn't have to relive that night?" She closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, her breath filled with remorse and indecision as she spoke. "I'll give you the tapes, and you let Maria go."

"As soon as I have the tapes, you can both go." he firmly stated. "No sooner."

"And if I don't give you the tapes."

"You don't leave." he said leaning in close to her ear whispering harshly with a hint of entertainment. "and you get to watch Maria take her last breath." Emma felt her knees give out beneath her and she collapsed against Carson.

"Please don't hurt her." Emma begged her voice shaking. "Of course not, once we have the tapes we don't need her, or you." Emma closed her eyes and forced herself to stand up and she pulled away from Carson who reluctantly let her go.

"Fine." she said her voice a barley audible whisper.

"What was that?" Carson teased having heard perfectly. "I said fine we have a deal." Emma said a little louder.

"Good. Now hand them over."

"I...I have to find them. I lied about knowing where they were."

"Don't play with me Emma..."

"I'm not, I mean, I have an idea, but I don't know how to get to them. I would have destroyed them years ago if I knew. The look on Carson's face changed under rage and frustration.

"Look, I don't want to be here anymore than you do. So do us all a favor and remember where the tapes are right now."

"Okay please, I'm not trying to cause trouble I swear."

"I don't care how, just get the tapes." Emma stumbled backwards slowly unsure how to act.

"His office, It was his only private place in the house. I...I'll look there..." she said turning to the stairs, glad that the dizziness had faded. Carson seemed so volatile., where Carson was calm and collected Carson seemed driven by such strong emotions that he terrified her. In a matter of moments had shifted from annoyed to gentle and sympathetic to angered and impatient. With each step she took up the stairs she was terrified of him chasing after her for moving to slow, or two fast. She was just too exhausted and pushed to her limits. She favored her self as a strong will, but she could only take so much and at this point all she wanted to do was curl up in a ball and sob. Give up and surrender she thought to herself.

"Well?" she heard an impatient Carson urge behind her. "Its not my job to watch her." She sighed slightly continuing upwards glad to know that his anger wasn't directed at her that moment. She heard a grunt of disapproval and Jackson hurried up the stairs two at a time reaching her in a matter of moments.

"Make it quick." Carson said and Emma didn't even hesitate to look back at him or Jackson.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

The senators study was exactly what one would expect. An expensive mahogany desk sat against the far wall facing the inside door. No windows brightened the rooms, and the dark leather bound books increased the formality of the room. Not a single sheet of paper or book was out of place. The smell of his expensive cologne still lingering in the air. She fought the shiver that ran down her spine, gazing from the doorway.

"Come on." Jackson said gently pushing his hand against her back. "Carson's anything but patient or quiet. The longer it takes the more danger Maria is in."

"Maria..." Emma whispered glancing at the door across from the study, wishing she didn't have someone else's life, such an innocent one, in her own hands.

"Come on." Jackson urged again this time less patient. "Its a miracle she hasn't woken up yet. Don't push it."

Emma frowned and shook her head forcing her self inside.

The senator always wore too much cologne and the smell was nauseating making it hard to breath. She glanced at Jackson wondering how he managed to stand the still lingering scent. The contortion of his face and scrunched nose showed that he couldn't.

"Did he ever shower? This place smells like whiskey, sweat, and cologne." Emma couldn't help but chuckle slightly and cracked a small if not awkward smile. Jackson smirked back at her.

"He spent a lot of nights in here."

"Doing what?" Jackson asked, but Emma didn't answer, she didn't really want to know.

"So where are these tapes Em?"

"I'm not sure..." she said trailing off, "My guess would be that he moved them to the safe."

"Safe is a good idea, Where is it."

"Behind the painting. I found it once when I was cleaning." Emma gestured to the only painting in the room, a portrait of some obese politician who's name Emma didn't know or care to know.

"Really? How...original." Jackson said sarcastically, reaching up and pulling it down. "you wouldn't have the combination do you?"

"No...I'm the last person he would give it too, except for maybe his wife."

"True, I'll see what I can do."

"Its not his birthday, Jill's or Maria's,"

"You've tried?" Jackson asked intrigued.

"Yes. I know whats in there Jackson. And I want it destroyed." Emma lowered her head again looking away. "I just want this over."

"I'm sorry" Emma flinched as Jackson moved behind her placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Then just put an end to this before its too late." She pleaded.

"It already is too late Emma. This isn't just a job its a last chance for me. I don't get another."

"You could run..." She whispered.

"They'll just find me." Jackson turned her around and whipped away a strand of hair from her face.

"I don't know why, but I like you Em. I don't want to see you hurt, and I won't let Carson hurt you. This is almost over. You just have to stay with me Em." Emma nodded her head wishing Jackson would just let go of her. She was so confused, both hating him and liking him. Maybe if he wasn't a serial killer they could have been friends, but that wasn't going to change she told herself. There were no such thing as "what if" any more. She knew two things that were here and now. Maria and her self were in danger, and those tapes were their ticket out.

"Okay" Jackson said. "Keep trying the safe, I'll search the desk for any clues or notes. If he was stupid enough to but a safe behind a painting, then maybe he left the code on a post-it. One can only hope." Jackson moved to the desk and began rummaging through the desk and Emma turned back to the lock.

When she had first found the tapes, the Senator caught her and hid them. She found the safe a few days later and tried every number combination she could think of, but nothing seemed to work. Birthdays? No. Holidays? No. Anniversary? No. After several more failed attempts Emma felt the tears start again.

Knock it off. She told herself. She was over exhausted and not thinking straight. Focus. She thought trying to force her eyes open.

"The senator is smart, but his memory is horrible. It would have to be something easy, and hes so arrogant it must be personal." Emma said out loud.

"So" Jackson said back softly. "What was personal to him."

"I don't know" she said truthfully. "Have you found anything."

"Just a bunch of receipts of payments to some corporate thing."

"Ya, after they funded his first election he sent them donations monthly, hoping they would fund him in the future."

"Theres nothing personal in here, all election political stuff." Jackson said closing another drawer.

"Doesn't surprise me its the only thing he really cared about." Emma's voice trailed off as her brain finally clicked. Why not she thought? As she entered in the date of the senator's election. She let out a sigh of relief as the door swung open with an audible click.

"Good job" Jackson said moving close to her. "You should do this professionally." Emma didn't know if he was being serious or joking so she just smiled awkwardly at him. Her expression quickly changed though as reached in and pulled out the tapes, and the memories plagued her mind again.


	12. Chapter 12

Chap 12:

Emma was only 17, preparing to start college in the fall, and working as a live-in babysitter. Both Jill and the senator were rarely home, and Maria was so well behaved she thought it would be easy. She had already been there for a couple of months and come to accept the place as home, and the Martins as family. That all changed in one night.

As usual, both Jill and the senator were off on there different conferences, Jill for a week, the senator for the weekend. So when the senator came stumbling through the door late Saturday night, Emma was more than confused and startled. The smell of whiskey and Cologne poured off him making her sick to her stomach. The worse was the anger on his face as he took another swig from the bottle.

He began to mutter about 'pompous assholes' and 'ass kissers' making Emma uncomfortable, but at his noise level he was guaranteed to wake up Maria, who didn't need to see her father in his current condition. Emma went to him to try and calm him down, but when she reached out to guide him towards his room, he slapped her hard across the face and slammed her into the wall.

Emma had never seen him so violent, or with out a large smile on his face. Her shock kept her there frozen as he demanded to see Jill. Emma tried to explain that he was drunk and need to calm down, but he simply pinned her against the wall and spat in her face about disloyalty and a 'Women's place' but Emma didn't understand a thing he was saying. She tried to protest, but he clamped a hand over her mouth and began nibbling on her neck. He was so much stronger than her, and so angry. She just couldn't stop him.

Eric was just a good friend at the time and she convinced him to let her move in with him the next day. She never told him what happened, but he suspected something when he saw the bruises, but knew she didn't want to talk about it. He never trusted the senator though, and insisted on staying with her when she had to stay over night. When Emma had found the tapes that were taken by a nanny cam she was devastated. He kept the tapes, of her and others for his personal amusement. What happened that night wasn't the drunken mistake she tried to convince her self off. The senator was a purely evil man, and thats why she went back. To keep an eye on Maria and Jill when she could.

"Emma?" Jackson said sounding very impatient and irritated. How many times had he called her name.

"What?" she asked looking up to him.

"Let go of the tapes." She looked down to see him gripping the other end of the tapes, her own knuckles white from her tight grip. "I'm sorry" she said letting go, her hand shaking as she did, tears from the haunting memories falling down her cheeks.

"We can go now." she said more to herself then Jackson.

"Soon" he said. "But come on Carson's waiting. Lets not piss him off." Emma couldn't talk and nodded and following him slowly to the stairs unsure of what was going to happen. Was it finally over? Would things finally be okay?

Carson was waiting in the living room his muddy boots on the coffee table and a bottle of southern comfort. Emma swallowed carefully glancing to Jackson. She didn't know how she felt about Jackson but she hated Carson, and was terrified of him.

"Carson. Heres the tapes. Go now."

"Trying to get rid of me?"

"Yes" Jackson said.

"You need to relax Jack." Jackson's response was little more than a snarl and just as frighting, they're both serial killers, and kidnappers she remind herself. Neither of them are safe. Emma stepped back a little ways trying to distance her self slightly from the others. But the little movement didn't go unnoticed.

"Where do you think your going?"

"Nowhere..." Emma said her voice a little squeak. Carson chuckled slightly.

"Like a little mouse." And your the snake, she thought to herself.

"You have the tapes. You can go now." Her voice still quivered slightly.

"Can I?" Carson said "How do I know you didn't just switch the tapes? And what if there is nothing on here worth keeping?" Emma stood there silently, her eyes pleading with him.

"There not..." she said trailing off.

"Still, I have to cover my own ass. You can sit with me little mouse."

"No." Emma said, still shaking. "Please, don't make me watch this."

"Why not?"

"I know whats on those tapes, I don't want to see it again." Emma's voice was shaking.

"Come on, whats a little gossip now and then?" Carson smiled but it quickly fell. "Sit, and have a drink."

"I don't drink." Emma said stepping only a few inches closer.

"You do now." Carson said growing impatient. "The quicker we get this over with, the faster we get out of here."

"Carson knock it off." Jackson interrupted. "Emma. Why don't you go make some coffee and get something to eat while we scan the tapes. Emma started to back away but froze glancing at Carson. Jackson was cold and often emotionless his actions based on logic. Already though she could see the anger that drove Carson's actions. Emma had a feeling that if she got on his bad side she would be wishing for death.

Carson smirked at her hesitation. "Fine, Jackson is still in charge after all."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Emma collapsed onto a stool against the island, shaking, both physically and mentally numb. She felt like a little kid again, terrified of the monsters under her bed. But these monsters were real. They weren't going to disappear just because she turned the lights on.

It all seemed pointless now. Even if she managed to get out of this alive her life was over. If the tapes didn't reach the local news, she wouldn't be able to sleep knowing that somewhere some stranger could be enjoying her worst nightmare. Nothing would be the same, Eric might leave her, and then where would she go? And the senator? Would he come for revenge at the first chance he got? If she was dead, she couldn't deny any accusations against herself. It was safer for everyone if she was dead, so why didn't she just stop fighting it let it happen.

She reached out grabbing one of the cookies and munched on it slowly, the sweet M&M's tasting bitter and cold in her mouth. Just give up she told her self there was nothing worth saving anymore. She took another small nibble and glanced at the only family photo in the house. A small birthday picture of Maria covered in flour as she helped make her cake. It was taken only a few months ago, and replaced the one from before. Mr. Marten didn't care for the photos, but Jill made sure Maria always had a place there. Emma and Jill were making Maria a cake for her party, and Maria, like always wanted to help and prove that she was a big girl. She reached up for the bag of flour, and found it too high and too heavy. She dumped the whole bag over herself and the floor. Mr. Martin was furious, but the girls, including Maria couldn't stop laughing.

Emma finished the cookie thinking about all the fun times she had spent with Maria, the little girl who reminded her so much of her own sister, the one who died in the crash with her parents. She told Jackson she didn't remember them, but she thought of them a lot more often then she admitted. She had only known Maria for 2 weeks before she promised herself that she would protect her. The way she couldn't protect her little sister. Emma took a deep breath and tried to push away the fear and pain. Somethings were more worth fighting for than herself. Somethings like Maria.

She stood up and turned to the cupboards behind her. Coffee. She needed coffee a whole pot or more if she could so she could get her mind working again. It was a huge relief to accept that her life meant nothing anymore. Now she could talk many more risks than before. Without worrying. She only had to worry about the effect on Maria. Emma sighed again measuring out the coffee despite her slight shaking. Thankfully, Jill preferred black coffee, so she had the simple glass cup kind, and not one of those fancy complicated machines.

Brew fast, she muttered pressing the button, and turning to the discarded pizza box, she opened it up to find it empty. How hadn't she noticed that before. She tossed it aside and busied herself with cleaning up the kitchen, and the fridge, anything to keep her hands and mind busy, at least until she calmed down.

Several cookies later, the coffee was finally finished, and the counters were scrubbed clean. She prayed a quick thanks that she couldn't here the men in the other room, but she still couldn't get the thoughts out of her head. Let it go, at least for now, for Maria, she repeated over and over again in her head as she reached for the coffee cups. I hate being short she muttered aloud having to stretch up on her toes.

"I prefer short" Carson slurred quietly behind her, and she jumped turning around quickly dropping a mug and shattering it. "What a mess..." he muttered, before taking a swig from the nearly empty bottle. He's drunk, Emma thought, the warning signs going off in her head.

"I'm – I'm sorry," she stuttered quietly. "You startled me."

"Was the plan."

"Where's Jackson. The – The coffee's done."

"Jackson? He's taking a little nap..." he slurred again, his eyes still transfixed on her, and a secretive smirk on his face. Panic started to build up again. Something wasn't right. He was clearly drunk, and the look on his face was filled with curiosity and lust. Up till now, Jackson had always been able to control Carson, but for some reason, Jackson wasn't here right now. And she didn't believe his excuse either.

"I'll take a cup though. Been a long night"

"Right" Emma turned around slowly and stretched up grabbing a new mug, careful to avoid the shattered mess on the floor.

"Cream or sugar?" she asked pouring the coffee into the mug.

"Neither." Carson said, and Emma set the pot down carefully trying to control her shaking.

"Jill drinks the same," She turned back around, and jumped to find Carson only inches from her face. He slowly placed a hand on the counter on either side of her, before taking the coffee and setting it aside. "I've changed my mind" he muttered in her ear. "Now...be a good little mouse," he mumbled against her neck. "and feel free to squeak."


	14. Chapter 14

Chap 14:

Panic swelled quickly inside Emma as she pushed her palms against his chest weakly. "No please," she tried to say but her voice come out as little more than a squeak, causing Carson to smirk with satisfaction. She tried again, but she couldn't make a sound, chocked by her own fear. The fear only continued to grow as Carson's light breathing on her neck turned to soft kisses. He pressed harder against her taking her shiver as pleasure instead.

Her heart skipped, and she found it hard to breath. It was happening all over again and a fog was washing over her. She couldn't think, speck, or move, frozen by her fear. Carson's hands moved to her hips, and the tears started to pour freely down her face, but Carson ignored them, ignoring her pushing and pressing her harder into the counter.

What had she been think when she said she had nothing left to give. Look what the senator had done to her? Done to destroy her life, and she was about to let it happen again, but she just felt so useless, and weak. How was this gonna help them at all. She wished he would just kill her before she was forced to go through it again. Carson slid his hands under the hem of her shirt and she let out a whimper.

"Shhh..." Carson mumbled his lips now centimeters from her own. "I can be gentle..." he whispered brushing hair from her face, "Or rough" he growled pushing her hard against the counter top. "your choice."

You can't stop him she thought bringing her hands back down to the counter. He was too strong, and she had no hope for winning. There was no chance of escaping, no chance of winning, it was all over now. She closed her eyes wanting to escape the panic, but a voice pierced through her panic. "But you promised, you can't let Maria down. She promised to protect Maria and do whatever it takes, even if this was what it took. If she turned into an empty shell, like the first time, there would be no chance of escape, and no one to protect Maria.

Think it through, she ordered herself, closing her mind and eyes to what was happening around her. You have to make a choice, either let him do it with no promise he'll keep you alive afterwards, or find away to escape, and at least get Maria to safety. Until now, Jackson had been in control, but he was gone, and now Carson would listen only to his emotions, maybe there was someway she could use that against him. He was clearly drunk and his impaired thinking could make him more dangerous, but vulnerable. Besides, there was only one of them right now, and she might not get a better chance ever again.

But what was she supposed to do? Carson's hand moved rougher over her body and he kissed her deeply, causing Emma to fight the urge to bite down painfully on his tongue. Carson was armed, a knife and handgun on his belt, and was much stronger than her. Maybe if she could use something to knock him off balance, she could get away from him, but how would she keep him from chasing after her. They were in the kitchen, she had to be able to find a weapon somewhere. Emma reached behind her feeling for any type of weapon, when her hand knocked over Carson's mug of coffee, spilling it everywhere, managing only to burn herself. Carson growled angry, but Emma prevented a scream by kissing him back, with all the force of her pain. Carson quickly forgot about the spilled coffee. His shock fueled his lust and he kissed her even harder, pressed completely against her.

This time, inspired by the coffee incident, Emma reached behind her, grabbing the half filled glass coffee pot firmly in her hand. She closed her eyes, and pulled her head back as far as she could extending her back, and swung the pot as hard as she could into the side of Carson's head.

The whole thing seemed to happen in slow motion, but Carson was too drunk to react fast enough. The pot exploded upon impact, spraying coffee and glass all over her hand and his face. Carson jumped several feet back crying out with shock and pain. Emma's own cries stuck in her throat as her heart pounded faster than ever before. She sidestepped slowly, her own pain starting to cloud her mind as Carson proved to be more sober than she thought. He recovered too quickly, and before she could get her mind moving again, he was facing her with his gun extended.

"Think your smart!" he snarled, teeth clenched in pain. "I guess you want to make this hard." he continued, using his sleeve to wipe the hot liquid from his face. Why had she let her self freeze? She should have run right away, but she was so shocked to see that it worked, and now everything would fail.

"Just kill me!" she chocked out, barley able to breathe through the pressure of her racing heart.

"I'm not ready to kill you yet," he snarled with a slight smirk, as a sudden BAM! Sounded and pain exploded in her leg, threatening to collapse her to the floor. She gasped for air, as he lowered the pistol. "I take it theres no more problems right?"

"If...I...I'm gonna die anyways, why make it easy." her words were jagged as she placed the majority of her weight against the counter, moving slowly towards the stove, where a pan still sat.

"A little braver now are we? A little game of cat and mouse?" The skin on his face continue to grow redder, as blood trailed from the cuts of shattered glass. He looked absolutely terrifying, but she couldn't freeze up again. She wouldn't have a second chance. Carson replaced his pistol with his knife, which looked more like a small dagger, as he circled closer.

"I have nothing left to lose right?" She stuttered out still struggling to stand, hoping he would keep his attention on her, not the pan.

"Maybe. But what about poor Maria?" He was toying with her she realized as he crept closer, only a few steps away, and her hatred of him grew stronger.

"I won't let anything happen to her." Emma said, not taking her eyes away from Carson's, glaring him down just as much as he her. When she was sure that she had his attention, she grabbed the pan and swung harder than the coffee pot, crashing into Carson's head with a loud ring. Carson stumbled for a bit, swinging his knife, but Emma moved out of the way, letting out a giant sigh of relief as he collapsed to the floor. Once he fell, Emma hit him again to be sure he was out, and forced herself not to beat him to a bloody pulp. She didn't have much time to waste.


	15. Chapter 15

Chap 15:

Emma chocked back sobs and pain as blood continue to soak through her jeans. He shoot me, repeated over and over again through her shock. He wouldn't get another chance she thought as she reached down pulling the gun from his belt and the cell phone. Emma didn't know if she could ever pull the trigger, but at least he wouldn't have it she told herself. The power of the small object in her hands scared her and she feared she would shoot herself, but she slipped into her waist band anyways, aware of its position at all times.

She stumbled from the kitchen still in a slight of daze, but trying to push through it. The pain was intense, and all she wanted to do was scream but she couldn't. It wasn't a matter of her mind either; she physically couldn't do it, numbed by the immense pain. She needed help now. Call for help, she thought, even if they caught her, it would be worth it to know that someone was coming to get Maria. And if Emma did have to fight, maybe it would give them a good enough distraction.

Carson's cell phone was nothing fancy, just a simple disposable cell, but the signal and battery seemed fine enough. She flipped it open and mashed in the 911 numbers, continuing towards the living room, eyes scanning for any movement.

"Hello. 911. What is your emergency?" A women's voice came over the line sounding business-like and lacking emotion, throwing of Emma mind for a moment.

"Theres…we've…" We've what she though? They weren't really kidnapped, and they weren't trying to kill them. Hostage maybe? But if she told them the senator was in trouble, they'd all agents to them and it would be too long for units to reach here and Maria.

"Ma'm?" the lady repeated, this time a bit of worry in her voice.

"There are two men in the house, they broke in. I don't know what they want." Emma said, trying to keep her voice steady.

"Lock yourself in a room and try to stay put. Are they armed?"

"Yes. I've…I've been….Shot." she forced out having to stop in the wall as the tears flooded even more."

"Okay ma'm it's okay, can you tell me where you are."

"Sen…Sentor Martin's place. My name's Emma, I'm the babysitter, Maria's here to. But please hurry, I don't think we can hide and – " Emma cut of as she entered the living room to find Jackson passed out on the couch.

"Ma'm?" the woman said more urgent, but Emma was vaguely aware as she looked Jackson over. At first it looked like he was just sleeping but as she leaned closer she noticed the blood along his hairline. Carson must have hit him hard, she thought as she touched her own forehead.

"Emma. I need you to stay with me, I'm sending units over now. Emma? Can you here me?"

"ya….yes…" she said whispering back.

"Can you stay on the line please?"

"no….they'll hear it. I…I stole their phone. I have to find Maria." She said her panic setting in again. "Please. Hurry." She cried hanging up and moving towards the stairs.

Each step seemed to get harder and harder, as her leg started to refuse weight. I'm so tired she thought, griping it as tight as she could.

"Emma" A soft voice whimpered from above and Emma glanced up to see a small pale face peeking around the upstairs landing.

"Maria…" Emma chocked out glad to see her safe and sound. She looked so small and fragile with the frightened look on her face, and Emma wanted to wrap her in her arms and hold her close. For a moment she forgot about her leg, and tried to step up the stairs, but she quickly crumbled with a cry of pain, as it gave out under. She barely managed to grab the railing in time to catch herself.

"Em…" the little girl cried petrified.

"I'm okay, honey" she forced out through tears, trying her hardest to control her voice and emotions. Maria needed her right. "But you have to come to me. Hurry." She ushered to the girl motioning her to come to her, but the girl hesitated.

Emma forced a smile, trying to let Maria know it would be alright. Maria slowly unclenched the landing railings, and started very slowly downstairs trembling with each step. Emma kept her eyes focused on Maria's, urging her closer. They had to get somewhere safe now.

"I…I heard a loud blast." She chocked out barely audible, moving faster as she got closer. The gunshot Emma thought to herself, as she reached her hand out for Maria, but stopped as the girl screamed. "Emma!" her scream was filled with so much fear, but Emma didn't have a chance to guess why before a hand wrapped around her throat from behind pulling her back.

"What are you doing." A voice hissed in her ear, yanking the phone from her grasp.

"Jackson" she whispered.

"Are you trying to get us all killed!" he said with more anger, before turning and pushing her against the wall hard. Emma kicked out against him as his grip continued to tighten around her throat, cutting off all her air.

She glanced over at Maria who was sitting on the stairs, wrapping her arms tightly around the railings holding for dear life, watching with eyes wide open. "Emma" she cried again, tears flowing with fear, as Jackson slammed Emma against the wall again.


	16. Chapter 16

Chap 16:

"Look at me, Emma." He snarled again, forcing her head to turn and look him in the eyes. "You almost made it through this, but then, you had to mess it up." Emma's heart started racing faster as her vision blurred. "I thought we had a deal? But no, you had to get revenge, and knock me out. Couldn't wait it out just a bit longer. I've tried to help you Emma, but now." He thinks I hit him Emma thought to herself. She continued struggling, kicking him with her good leg, but he only tightened his grasp. Carson must have surprised him completely and now he didn't know what happened. She forced herself to lock into his eyes and remembered the daze she felt after she had first been hit. Confused and unbalanced she would have lashed out at the closet target, which in this case was here.

"Car…..Carson" she broke out through sobs and lack of air, but it was little more than a squeak as Jackson refused to loosen his grip.

"Stop! Please!" Maria cried from the stairs still grasping the railings as if they would protect her. I have to do something Emma thought as the room starting spinning, and her vision blurring. She dug her nails into Jackson's hand but he wouldn't let go, wouldn't break away those ice cold blue eyes.

He pushed her into the wall more and she could feel the cold pistol biting into her skin. She let go of his hand with one arm, reaching behind her to the pistol. Her shaky hands barley managed to grab it but she pulled it and pushed the barrel against his chest. Jackson's eyes changed in surprise, but quickly flashed back to anger.

"So that's how were playing this then." He snarled letting her go. Emma kept a tight hold on the pistol, but Jackson used her gasping and coughing as an opportunity to draw his own pistol pointing it at Emma's head.

"Why couldn't you just be a more patient." He said through gritted teeth, his aim much more steady and sure than Emma's.

Emma gasped a few more times until the room stopped spinning, gripping the pistol with both hands trying to keep her focus on Jackson but she still couldn't speak.

"Why. Em. It doesn't have to end with this. You still have the chance to go home. Put the gun down now."

"Jackson, I didn't do anything."

"I said put it down Emma!" he barked louder. "I'm faster than you Emma. You'll be dead before you pull that trigger."

"NO!" Maria cried out again starting to sob.

"It's Okay Maria." Emma said glancing over at her trembling fame. It's okay."

"But you're not scared of dying are you Emma?" Jackson said with a slight smirk moving the pistol to point at Maria. What about her. Put. The. Gun. Down. Now."

"No!" Emma cried out lowering the pistol instantly. "Jackson please don't! This isn't about her! It's about us!"

"Put it down!" He yelled and Emma dropped it to the ground, shaking. "Okay. Jackson pleased! I never hit you! It was Carson! It was Carson! She cried. "It was Carson! That's how I got the gun! Please Stop! Don't hurt her." Emma cried, pain and fear become too much to handle. She collapsed to the floor shaking. "Do whatever you have to me but don't hurt her." Emma pleaded.

"Give me the gun." Jackson ordered his voice a bit softer, and relieved. Emma nodded and pushed across the floor to him.

"Carson was drunk I was still in the kitchen and he said you were sleeping, I didn't believe but I..." Emma's words stuck in her throat as Jackson picked up the gun and chuckled flipping it over.

"What." She asked unsure sniffling slightly.

"Safety is still on. Have you ever used a gun before?"

"No." Emma answered softly once again confused at Jackson's sudden relaxed state. "Please," Emma said and he lowered his gun.

"Maria." She said quietly and ushered her too her. Maria stepped slowly around Jackson and hurried to Emma burying her head against her chest sobbing.

"Shh. Emma said holding her close and rocking her gently. "I'm so sorry M&M"

"I want mommy!" she cried.

"I know honey, I know."

"Em. It's time to start talking. Tell me what happened, from the beginning."

"Carson was drunk and he attacked me in the kitchen. I fought back and he shot me."

"Let me see." Jackson moved closer, and Maria moved away from the injured leg wanting to be as far from Jackson as possible while still clinging to Emma. "Your bleeding pretty bad, but it looks like the bullet went all the way through. You should be fine if we can stop the bleeding." Jacksons reached for his belt and pulled it off, noticing Emma's slight trembling.

"Relax Emma, I'm not that kind of man." He pulled the belt tight around her upper leg, creating another notch with his belt to hold it tight. "Keep talking." He ordered as he continued to check over the wound.

"Well, that's about it." Emma said. After he shot me, I hit him. With a pan."

"With a pan?" Jackson asked with disbelief.

"Ya. Twice. He's passed out on the kitchen floor." Jackson smiled at her and emma smiled awkwardly back.

"I wish I could have seen that." He said with a hint of amusement.


	17. Chapter 17

Chap 17:

Several minutes passed while Jackson did his best to clean the gunshot wound with just the basic first aid kit.

"I get the feeling you didn't tell me everything." Emma hesitated and Maria pushed closer to her. What didn't she tell him? She thought, had he seen her with the phone? Did he know she called for help? She couldn't risk telling him in the case he didn't know.

"Well, when he was out" Emma stared trying to think of more details that would distract him from the true question. "I took his gun so he couldn't use it on me. I never planned to try to shoot anyone. I left the kitchen, and saw you passed out on the couch, with a cut along your hairline. Then Maria called for me from the top of the stairs. She had heard the gunshot and woke up." Maria nodded her head slightly in agreement.

"Don't leave anything out Emma. I'm short on patience." His voice was low and laced with warning.

"That's…that's it" she started, trying to divert his attention, but she was stopped by a flash of pain in her leg, as blood rushed to the wound. Jackson had loosened the makeshift tourniquet and the returning blood was accompanied by pain. She let out a short cry but bit it back as Maria grasped onto her terrified.

"I'm not stupid. I took the phone from you remember Emma? Did you call anyone?" Emma hesitated to answer, trying to plan her wording carefully, but Jackson wasn't going to wait. He gripped her leg and pressed his thumb against the edge of her wound causing a louder cry of pain from shock, unable to keep the scream silent.

"I work a tight schedule Em. This will only get worse unless you answer my question. Who. Did. You. Call."

"Okay…." Emma said trying to get away, but Jackson kept the pressure on her leg, keeping the pain pulsing. "I took his phone when I took the gun. When I saw you I panicked and was going to call the police but Maria…"

"You're lying to me Emma," Jackson said pushing his thumb down harder. Emma arched from the pain and kicked out with her legs begging him to stop. "You're not a good lair Em. I don't like hurting you, but you need to be honest with me." Emma had a hard time thinking through the pain, and she couldn't seem to make words come out either. Jackson leaned forward putting even more weight on the wound, causing Emma to cry out, feeling as if she would soon pass out.

"Your bleeding a lot Emma." He whispered in her ear harshly. "Just tell me, and I can stop it. I can save you and Maria if you would just answer the question."

"I…I used it." She gasped out between tears. "I'll tell you just please! Stop!" Jackson nodded and leaned back, reducing the pressure on the wound but not stopping completely.

"To call who?" he asked softly.

"The police" Emma whispered barely audible. "I'm sorry but please, I had to, I had to try." Tears continued to stream down her face from the continued pain.

"I can understand." Said Jackson compassionately, letting go of her leg and pulling the belt tight again, busying his hands by repairing the bandaging. "Sadly, our interests at the moment are pure opposites. It isn't your fault Carson screwed this all up, but you're the one who has to pay for it."

"What does that mean?" Emma asked as Jackson stood up, leaning over her his hand resting on the hilt of his pistol.

"It means you and the kid are coming with me. Get up now."

"But Jackson! You can't do this." Emma begged. "When is it going to end, you promised it would be over and you never lie."

"I didn't expect Carson or the tapes. There was supposed to be no police, no press, but that got screwed up. So don't talk to me about lying Emma, or being scared." Jackson's voice was quickly changing from understanding to angry, and maybe even slightly scared. "Because, I'm the one with the gun. I don't want to shoot you, but it would make my job so much easier since the dead don't talk. So shut up, and you just might live through this. That is not a promise." Jackson said, his patience clearly wearing thin. "Now. Get up."

Emma stared at him blankly, surprised at his suddenly unbalanced demoner. Jackson had always been in control of the situation, but now she realized that he was scared making her situation somcuh worse. "Okay." She said calmly. "will do what you say."

"Good" Jackson said simply holding out his hand and helping Emma pull herself up on her damaged leg. She winced and let out a short cry of pain.

"I know it hurts. I'll patch it up really well once were out of here, but till then you're going to have to suck it up and focus. Jackson turned away from her without leaving his back exposed to look out the front window. "Here's how it's going to go." He started watching both the driveway and Emma at the same time. "I'm going to find Carson, and make sure he isn't getting up then-" Jackson was cut off as Maria let out a cry of warning. Everyone had been focused on each other, and no one was watching the door to the kitchen. Emma's heart sank as she realized she hadn't hit Carson quit hard enough.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

Emma felt so stupid for not holding Maria closer or doing a better job protecting her. Carson had grabbed her by her fragile wrist and yanked her close causing the cry of pain that they had heard. He stood with his arm wrapped around her chest and a knife pressed against her throat.

"No." Emma cried turning her back on Jackson, scared more for Maria's sake than her own.

"Carson" Jackson growled. "You really fucked up didn't you."

"It was that little bitches fault." He responded letting go of Maria to wipe the blood from his forehead nodding in Emma's direction. "I just wanted a little fun." He continued pushing the knife tight against the sobbing Maria's skin.

"You're going to get us both killed." Jackson said gripping the hilt of his gun tightly.

"Don't give me that righteous shit Jack. You are no better than I am. You're just the bigger coward. Too scared to simply take what you want." Carson looked down at Maria, drawing a drop of blood. "Pull out that gun and she's done for." Jackson didn't move to draw the pistol, but he didn't let go either.

Emma's heart was racing and she felt frozen. The pain in her leg was no longer existent as she saw the pure terror that stared back at her through Maria's eyes. She felt like she was back in the car as it spun out of control, her little sister looking to her for protection, but she had been too scared herself to act, and didn't even try to shield her sister's shaking frame. Everything had happened so fast then, and she blamed her hesitation for the death of her sister. She wasn't going to let the same thing happen to Maria.

Jackson and Carson continued to argue but Emma didn't care. Carson was pissed, and Jackson was scared and ready to run, even if he wasn't willing to admit it. Carson didn't know the police were coming, he would assume Jackson still had control, and Maria wasn't his real target, she was.

"Carson." She said strongly getting his attention and Jackson's at the same time.

"Oh look." Carson started. "The little princess speaks."

"Emma. Shut up and get back." Jackson ordered placing himself slightly in front of her.

"No." Emma answered. "Let Maria go Carson." She limped forward noticing Carson's smirk at her pain.

"And why would I do such a thing?" he asked.

"Because, you were told not to harm her and she's not worth risking your life for."

"The pain on your face would make it worth it." He continued causing a snarl from Jackson.

"Don't!" she urged limping forward another step. You don't need to hurt her, I'm here. I'm not needed to complete the job." Emma poured every last bit of fear and pain into her words, praying that Carson would take the bait. Carson stared at her silently his eyes scanning her contemplating the offer.

"Give her to Jackson." Emma stepped closer now within Carson's reach. If he was going to grab her, he would have no choice but to push Maria aside, letting her get away. "They'll leave, then it's just you and me. No one to stop us. Nobody will know were even here." Emma said the last bit slowly; hopping that Jackson would understand what she was trying to do. If she could stay alive long enough to keep Carson distracted, then the police would find him, not Jackson at the scene. She could only pray that Jackson could be trusted to let Maria go.

"Emma. Enough." Jackson started. "Don't do this, please" he spoke with a slight plea in his voice. She turned around slowly to find Jackson watching with fear in his eyes. Not for himself but her. He wasn't lying when he said he didn't want her to get hurt, and now he was asking her not to sacrifice herself. She was trying to process her confusion, when Carson reached out and pulled her close to him, tossing Maria aside like a rag doll.

In a matter of seconds the blade was now pressed against her throat and his other arm holding her tightly, in the same way they had first meet each other.

"Take the kid, and finish the Job." Carson said to Jackson his focus now back on Emma. "I'm gonna take a break." He smirked, pulling Emma back slightly, the blade starting to cut into her throat. It hurt like hell but it would all be worth it if Maria could get away.

"Maria, it's going to be okay sweetheart, just go with Jackson, I'm sorry."

"No!" She screamed as Jackson picked her up despite the screaming and fighting.

"It's not over between us Carson." Jackson warned before disappearing out the door with Maria, leaving Emma to face Carson alone.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

Carson held tight to Emma for several minutes until he heard Jackson's car pull away. Even then he didn't dare move, keeping his calm until he knew Jackson was out of range.

"Now," Carson said, "Let's move to the bedroom where it is so much nicer." Emma felt the tears start to pour down her check with fear. "I...I can't walk." She reasoned but Carson didn't care. He grabbed her by the throat and dragged her towards the stairs. Emma's leg refused to support her weight, and she struggled to keep her balance as Carson forced her up the stairs. When she stumbled Carson didn't even hesitate and simply continued to drag her forward smirking at her cries of pain.

Several moments of agony later Carson pulled her into the bedroom, his fingers still gripped tightly around her throat. "Please Carson! You don't have to do this!" Carson stopped for a moment and looked at her contemplatively.

"Your right." He started looking at her intensely. "But I want to" he smirked throwing her into the wall hard causing Emma to cry out in pain and collapse to the ground. She rubbed at the bruises forming on her neck and the back of her head where it had bounced of the wall. Her vision blurred with what easily could have been a second concussion.

"Oh, come on." Carson said grabbing her by her throat again and pulling her up to her feet. Emma tried to kick out with her legs but she found it impossible to move. "You can't give in that easy. I haven't even started yet." He moved his hand from her throat to the back of her head gripping her hair tightly. Emma saw him leaning forward but her reactions were to slow, and couldn't push him away in time. His mouth closed over hers as he kissed her deeply and roughly, his teeth nicking her tongue and bottom lip. She tried to push against his chest but he only pulled her closer pressing his body against hers. The kiss never seemed to end, one hand roaming her body while the other stayed gripped to her hair holding her close. After what seemed like eternity he pulled back and tossed her onto the bed like a rag doll.

"Why are you doing this?"

"It could have been so much simpler Emma. Just a bit of fun, but you had to go and throw the coffee. Do you have any idea how badly that burned? Or the glass how it cut into my face?" Emma tried to sit up but Carson pushed her back down with ease. "Don't even try" he muttered climbing on to the bed to straddle her. Every muscle in her body tensed and her heart started racing.

"Hey relax, don't worry we have time till any of that. Work before play you know." Carson teased placing the flat of his blade against her check. Emma tried to see what he was doing but couldn't. She could only feel the flat side of the cold blade rest against her skin. He watched her intently as he tilted it slightly so the sharp side bit into her skin drawing the first blood. The pain was nothing compared to the rest of her body but Carson's eyes told her he was just getting started.

"Now, how's that leg of yours, did dear Jack fix it up for you." Carson said his name like it was laced with poison. "Please!" Emma begged in response pushing against him but unable to move the weight on top of her.

"Hey, don't get so excited. We'll get there in time." Emma laid down again in disgust at his comment followed by distasteful laughter. Carson turned slightly so he could reach back, and undid the belt wrapped around her leg. "I need to borrow this" he said simply before reaching forward and taking her hands. Emma tried to fight him but he was too strong and quickly had her hands bound together with Jackson's belt.

"Now. Back to work." Carson focused his attention back on her, placing the blade just below her shoulder and drawing down in a slow long deep cut. Emma arched in pain, crying out loudly begging him to stop but he only seemed to smile more. He lifted the blade, and Emma focused her gaze on his face.

His face was scared, and Emma realized she did more damage than she had thought. Numerous cuts still bleed slightly, while the side of his face was a bright deep red. Carson didn't seem to be in pain though as he watched the cut with high intensity, his eyes cold and emotionless. He was tranced by the blood and Emma knew that he had to be a classic sadist. He never wanted Maria in the first place; Emma was his goal all along from the moment he arrived. He was disorganized but determined to take whatever he wanted, which sadly, at the moment happened to be Emma.

"That should leave a scar" he muttered more to himself than Emma. He leaned forward kissing her again and Emma didn't feel like fighting anymore. It would be useless and only give him more pleasure. She wouldn't give him any of it. Emma turned her head unable to look at him any longer as tears streamed down her face. She was contemplating total surrender as another cut bit into her skin quick and shallow. It was only the sound of distant sirens that kept her consciousness.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

The sirens grew steadily louder telling Emma that they weren't just in her head. Carson didn't seem to notice them at first as he made another cut causing Emma to arch uncontrollably from the pain. Blood had soaked through what remained of her shirt and jeans where the gunshot wound had started bleeding again. She ignored the sirens at first, her mind was unfocused but she didn't think they would make it in time. Carson would finish her off, and the pain would finally stop.

She felt Carson's body tense on top of her, and he shifted his weight listening to determine the direction of the siren. He must have realized they were coming closer because he tensed more turning to look at her. He reached down grabbing her by the chin and turning her face to meet his. "You called the police!" "Fucking Bitch!" He spat in her face before pulling back his free hand and smacking her heard across the face. Emma breathed in deeply trying to focus through the pain. She looked up at Carson and saw something that created a small spark of hope. He was afraid of the cops, of jail time, of getting caught or maybe something else. Either way, Emma felt a little bit of power returning to her and she stared back at him defiantly.

"You shouldn't have done that." He cursed, climbing off of her and moving towards the window. He pulled back the blinds slightly allowing the red and blue lights to flash across his face. They were very close then. Emma thought hope growing inside her as she stared to sit up. "Where do you think you're going?" Carson muttered angrily, and closed the blinds behind him. "You just can't leave things alone." Carson grabbed Emma pulling her up of the bed, and onto her feet.

Emma tried to stand on her own but her body ached too much. Every movement seemed too exhausting and caused pain to vibrate throughout her frame. She was so tired and weak that she would have fallen over if Carson wasn't holding her up. "Come on. You're getting me out of this." He said pulling her closer, like a shield with one arm wrapped around her waist and the knife pressed against her throat. "If we survive this." He said. "Remember one thing. I always finish a job."

The sirens stopped getting louder and the lights danced around the room. A pounding on the door verified her thought. The police were finally there. Carson half-dragged, half-carried, Emma over to the stairs landing.

"Police! Open up!" repeated from the other side of the front door.

"Help!" Emma tried to call out but her voice cracked and came out more than a whisper.

"Stop!" Carson screamed and the pounding ceased immediately. "One unarmed officer only, or she's dead." Emma's muscle tensed even more. The knife cut into her throat again and she let out a load cry of pain. Her cry faded into an echo of silence before someone finally replied.

"Okay. We're sending someone in." a few minutes passed, before the door started to open slowly and the officer stepped in. Emma started at the officer, her eyes pleading with him for help.

"Its okay," he said, he eyes locked on Emma for a moment, and for a second she felt like she was safe, until the officer's scream pierced her hope. She heard him cry out a warning only seconds before she felt the piercing pain in her stomach. Emma wanted to scream from the pain, but she couldn't form a sound. She looked down at the knife hilt protruding from her stomach but she couldn't reach it with her bound hands. The Officer was racing up the stairs, but Carson wasn't going to waist a moment as he slackened his hold and pushed her forward.

Emma fell fast frozen her leg too weak to hold her up and her mind in too much shock. She fell forward the first stair forcing the knife in deeper and rolled bouncing off the next few steps. Everything was a blur of pain, fear, and cold as she crashed into the officer.

"I need Back up" he screamed. "And get me a medic." The officer pulled her off the stirs laying her back flat on the floor. She gasped for air, as blood continued to soak through her shirt. Each breath was labored and came with sharp pains.

"He…..Help" she chocked out barely audible. Every muscle had begun shaking and she felt so cold. She was vaguely aware of the officer leaving her with the medics to chase after Carson.

"Emma? Are you Emma" She nodded slightly and tried to respond but her words stuck in her throat creating only guttural sounds.

"Shh" the medic said pushing the hair from her face. "You're going to be okay. You're safe now."

Safe. The word echoed through her brain as she tried to remember what that meant. Carson had cut her to pieces, Maria had been kidnapped, and now she was lying in a growing pool of her own blood. Her vision grew darker and she was losing her focus. Her lost thought before drifting into unconsciousness was that safe never had and never would exist again.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

Emma's heart beat in time to the steady beeping of the machine, or was it the machine that matched her heart? She wasn't quite sure as she wiggled her fingers and toes testing the mobility of her sore body. Every muscle felt like it was waking up from a 20 year long nap, and had never been stretched. She opened her eyes slowly wincing at the bright lights that caused her migraine to soar. She didn't feel any real pain though, only a numb throbbing that covered her body. An effect of the drugs she thought to herself opening her eyes completely.

"Your awake." a familiar voice floated through her drug-induced state. The voice was soft and caring but it didn't belong here, it couldn't be him. "Em, Can you hear me?" A hand wrapped around hers holding it tightly.

"Ja..Jackson" she whispered, her voice cracking from lack of use. The sound of beeping sped up with her own heartbeat.

"Shhh….It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. I never wanted to hurt you." Emma inhaled slowly.

"I shouldn't have left you with Carson. I wasn't thinking of anyone but myself. He did this to you because I let him, even after I promised that you wouldn't get hurt."

"Ma…Maria" Emma whined out trying to lift her head to seem him.

"Don't…don't get up. You're still really weak. She's fine just as I promised just let me talk. I'll get there." Jackson's voice was losing its calmness and turning to annoyance. Emma had felt enough pain already to not want to push him.

Emma's eyes finally found Jackson sitting in a chair next to the hospital bed, his hand holding her hand. He looked like he hadn't slept in days, and was dressed in the suit she had first meet him in, although it was now more ragged and stained.

"I wasn't far when I realized Em, that I didn't want to leave you there with that monster. Anyone else I might have left them there, but after Lisa…." Jackson's voice trailed off and smirked slightly. "See she was my job before you, the reason why everything was fucked up." Jackson stared of silently for several moments. "See, I've told myself that I had only underestimated her and she surprised me but the truth was, I surprised myself. When it came time I couldn't hurt her no matter how badly I wanted to, no matter how much she hated me." Emma watched him from the corner of her eye starting to feel the pain in his words. He was confused and lost, and she actually started to feel bad for him. "And that anger that filled me wasn't at her, but at myself. I was going to hurt her because she made me feel something."

"I didn't come to give you a sob story." He said straightening up again and this time locking his eyes on hers. "The point is, despite every bit of logic in my head, I came back for you. I was too late to do anything, the police were already there, but I came back." Jackson fell silent again. "I felt….Forget it" he said shaking his head and standing up. "That doesn't matter."

Jackson started pacing clearly lost in his own thoughts. He had kept his face clear of emotions before now, but Emma could read his every thought on his face. It was emotion, something he didn't understand or was used to. He was clearly puzzled by the feelings and had come to her to sort it out.

"I…I don't really understand it but, I got this feeling that even if I gave Maria to our boss, it wouldn't change anything. I'd be dead, and so would she. Again, I couldn't let that happen, so I brought her here. She's with her mother now, waiting outside to see you."

Emma's let out a deep sigh of relief. Maria was safe, so it wasn't all for nothing. Her embarrassment and pain were a fair exchange for Maria's safety. "Thank you." She chocked out with full sincerity.

"No!" Jackson practically shouted. "Don't…Don't say that. Don't be so nice after everything that's happened to you. You should Hate me, want me dead, hit the alarm and call for help."

"I don't" Emma started. Maybe she should she thought to herself, but even when he was hurting her she could see the remorse in his face. Just as she could see the confusion and pain it brought him now. "I hate…Carson. You protected me."

"No, I didn't. Don't you understand? I hurt you, I would have hurt Maria, could have killed you."

"But you chose not to." It was getting harder and harder for Emma to talk, her body feeling weak again and her eyelids were falling heavy.

"You have too much faith in me Emma, but I am on the run now. My boss isn't happy that I didn't deliver on the kid and those tapes. It's my fault that they might come for you. So…IF you forget everything else I've said, then that's fine. But please. Do not broadcast that I worked for someone else, or they will come for you, and here." Jackson reached into his pocket and pulled out a card slipping it into her hand. "Please keep this, and if you're in trouble. Call me. I owe you."

"Wait…" Emma started, but she could feel the new wave of drugs taking over her system and staying awake was taking more strength then she had. Jackson leaned over and kissed her forehead gently.

"Sleep Em," he started whispering in her ear. "I'm sorry." Emma wanted to stop him, her confusion too much to decipher or understand, but she couldn't fight her drowsiness any longer and drifted off to sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

Three weeks later…

Emma stepped out of the steaming shower and glanced at her distorted reflection in the bathroom mirror. She tried to push back the bit of disgust that rose in the pit of her stomach, but it was too hard to control her revulsion. The cut on her cheek had yet to heal, and looked bright pink against her pale skin, but at least it was in the process of healing unlike other scars on her body. Her vision trailed down to her shoulder where the bright scar cut across her shoulder, she winced slightly as she remembered the pain of Carson's knife. The doctor had warned her that it wasn't going to go away. The cut was too deep and she would have to bear the scare for the rest of her life.

A sob caught in her throat. In the end Carson had still won. He had branded her making her his, and the cops hadn't been able to find him. He had escaped and would never have to pay for what he did to her or others. Tears began to flow as her hatred and fear welled up inside her. She could feel her chest constricting as she tried to force herself to breathe slowly. She tried to stop herself, but her visions feel to the scar across her stomach. She spent hours in the operating room, and they didn't think she would make it. The large scar where Carson's knife had plunged into her stomach was repulsing. That too might not ever heal. She closed her eyes before she could see the cut on her leg. Suddenly she was feeling very exposed and reached for her towel pulling it tight around her. "Stop shaking" she muttered to herself but her words were just as shaky.

She felt exposed, and she could feel his eyes on her, here his voice taunting his little mouse. Her breath hitched more, her knees going weak as she collapsed to the floor. Carson was on her his face against hers, his knife cutting into her. It wasn't real, part of her knew it but she couldn't stop, couldn't stop the shaking the panicking, couldn't stop herself from crying out as she remembered the feel the cold steel cutting through her skin.

"It's not real, it's not real" she muttered to herself repeatedly through her sobs but she couldn't make them stop it still felt so real.

"Christ, Em!" Eric burst through the door but she was barely conscious of him as she continued to shiver uncontrollably. She could feel Eric's arms wrap around her. Eric's not Carson's she repeated in her head, but her body wouldn't listen to her, her mind was betraying her.

"Emma it's me Eric, You're okay. You're safe. I promise. Breathe. In. Out. Focus on my voice baby I've got you." Emma did as she was told, focusing on Eric's voice, not Carson's he wasn't real, but Eric was. "You're here with me. In our apartment. Joe's attempting to make cookies, and you just got out of the shower. So just breathe hun, in. Out. In. Out. In. That's my girl. I've got you." In and out she told herself. Breathe in, breathe out. It's not real, it isn't real. You're safe. Eric, not Carson.

"Eric" she said aloud though her voice was shaky.

"That's right. I have you. You're safe. It's all over Em." He held her even closer, rocking her gently.

"I'm sorry." She cried as the shakes started to subside.

"Don't, you never have to apologize, and never will. I love you Emma." She wanted to say it back, but couldn't, it caught in her throat and refused to come out.

"It's okay. Emma. It's okay."

Eric bent slightly and kissed the top her head. Emma fought the urge to flinch although it took a bit of strength to resist. She didn't blame him, but she knew he blamed himself, and it wasn't fair of her to treat him the way she had been. She pressed closer against him and smiled slightly at the shocking bit of safety she felt as he wrapped his arms around her protectively, but not possessively. "I know the doctor said to avoid surprises but I think this one will make you feel better."

"Eric?" Emma couldn't swallow the bit of panic in her voice.

"You have a visitor, and if you don't hurry all the cookies will be gone." He said with a slight chuckle.

"Maria?" Emma's eyes lit up. It had been almost four weeks since the incident, and they had refused to let her see Maria.

"Yep. Now, just get dressed, and you can go see her. If it gets to be too much, let me know. Okay?" Emma nodded and glanced to the door. "Take your time, but don't focus on the scars Emma, they only show the world how strong you were." Eric let her go and left Emma to herself gripping the towel to her tightly.

She wanted to see Maria, but part of her was terrified. After all, Maria was the one who saved Emma. She kept her fighting, and moving forward because of the small innocent girl. And in the end Emma had let Jackson take her away, she had failed Maria. Sure Jackson brought Maria back, but what if he hadn't what if she had just handed the little girl away for nothing. Emma wiped the tears from her face. If anything she had to at least thank the girl for helping her survive. Gathering what little strength she seemed to have these days, she pulled on a pair of sweats and a hoodie to cover up the scars, and opened the bathroom door.

True to Eric's words, Maria was in the kitchen trying to keep the cookie jar away from Eric who was laughing and calling her a little thief. Emma smiled at how light hearted the two were being, and couldn't help the tear at seeing Maria safe and sound. "Any left for me M&M?" Maria looked up and smiled and let go of the cookies running straight to Emma and wrapping her arms around Emma's legs with enough strength to make Emma stumble. Emma looked at the little girl shocked and then back to Eric who nodded encouragingly.

Emma crouched down and hugged the little girl tightly wincing at the stiffness in her stomach. "I'm sorry Maria…" she said quietly holding the girl closely and choking back her tears.

"Emma…" Maria said tears pouring down her checks. Eric was shaking his head in disbelief.

"That's the most she's said since that night. Her mother's been worried."

"Is that true M&M? You won't talk to your mama?" Maria looked up at Emma and her whole body was shaking, as she looked between Emma and Eric.

"Eric. I need a moment with Maria." Eric nodded. "If you need me…" Emma smiled at him as she held Maria closer.

"What is it hun? You can tell me?" Emma was shocked at how strong and steady her voice sounded. Once again Maria was the one holding her together.

"HE said not to talk to anyone…or else" Emma ran her fingers through the little girl's blonde hair.

"He? The one who brought you home?" Maria nodded. Emma fought the urge to smile. Maria was okay, and she was still able to talk.

"You can still talk hun. Just not about him okay? Only Carson. I know it isn't fair, but it will keep us safe. You can't tell anyone about him, but you can still talk."

"I can?" Maria said unsure if she could, but wanting to trust Emma.

"Yep, and you should talk. Especially to your momma. She worries about you." Maria cradled her head against Emma's chest.

"I'm scared Emma, Scarred they'll come back." Emma felt the wall shatter inside her and she wanted nothing more than to curl up into a little ball and cry. She was scarred too, terrified that Carson, or Jackson, or worse would return, and that this time she wouldn't escape. She was terrified that she would lose Maria, or herself, but mostly she was terrified that Maria would shatter the way she had.

Emma knew then she didn't have a choice. The fight still wasn't over and Maria needed her to hold it together, and be strong for Maria. Always for Maria, and maybe at some time for herself as well, but that seemed so far away.

"I know Maria, I am too. But you know what. That will be our secret. Because you want to know why?" Maria nodded her head slowly. "Because, no one will ever hurt you again. I promise."

Maria buried her head in Emma's chest as Emma held her extremely close, tears staining both their cheeks. They both had a long way to go, but they had each other. No matter how much Maria thought that Emma had saved her, she was wrong. Without Maria Emma wouldn't have survived, she wouldn't have fought, and Carson would have won. She had no intentions of allowing any of that to happen again.

**Authors Note:**

**So thats it everyone. Don't worry theres more, but I decided to break it into two stories So there will be a sequel called Blue Eyes. Keep an eye out as it should start showing up soon. And as many people have asked Lisa is going to be in the Second one and there will be more Jackson and Emma. I hope you guys keep with me. And I'm sorry this chapter took so long. I thought I posted it earlier. **

**Thanks everyone for the Reviews. They keep me writing!**


End file.
